


Brand New

by lightsandsparks



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), A lot happens in this fic, Anal Fingering, Blink And You Miss It D/s, Blow Jobs, In case u couldn't tell by the tags, Let me know if I missed a tag??, M/M, Masturbation, OKAY I THINK THAT'S EVERYTHING, Rimming, Smut, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 18:26:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17771963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsandsparks/pseuds/lightsandsparks
Summary: Connor and Evan try something new.





	Brand New

**Author's Note:**

  * For [innovatived](https://archiveofourown.org/users/innovatived/gifts).



> This is a bday fic for one of my best friends, Tayler. I hope she enjoys the filth!

"Can I try something… different?" 

Connor rolls towards Evan a bit, their sweaty bodies sticking together ever so slightly. They've just finished a round of mind-blowing sex, but they're still new at this. It was only their third time, after all. 

"Like what?" Connor asks curiously. Their sex so far has been pretty standard and vanilla. Starting with handjobs, they progressed to blowjobs, and eventually full on penetration followed. Racking his brain, Connor can't think of anything else Evan might want to do, unless… 

After a protracted hesitation from Evan, Connor asks, "You wanna try something kinky, don't you?" 

"Kind of." 

It figures. The physical aspect of their relationship started many weeks ago, but Evan still has trouble talking about these things out loud. Connor often finds himself having to pry to find out what his boyfriend wants. 

"So?" Connor tries. 

It takes a bit of fidgeting and mumbling on Evan's part, but eventually he squeaks out under his breath, "I want to eat you out." 

All of the blood in Connor brain rushes elsewhere, leaving him lightheaded. That… that wasn't what he was expecting, but wow. It's definitely something he's into. "We could do that." 

"Okay… cool. Um, so, should I just…?" Evan moves away from Connor, propping himself up on one arm and glancing down below Connor's waist. 

Connor smiles a little. "Just do what feels right." 

"Right," Evan nods. He squirms to the end of the bed and positions himself next to Connor's legs. "Can you bend your knees?" 

"Yeah. And we should probably use a pillow, too. Better angle and all." 

Connor is surprised that _that's_ what finally causes Evan to blush, but he enjoys the light dusting of pink across his boyfriend's cheeks all the same. He's so adorable. How did Connor get so fucking lucky? 

After pushing a pillow beneath Connor's hips, Evan settles himself in between his boyfriend's bent knees. Connor rests his head against the mattress, relaxed and content to let Evan take the lead for once. He feels sweaty hands grip the backs of his thighs before a long pause… and then. _Then._

A warm tongue laps at his entrance and it feels amazing. Connor resists the urge to squirm down, not wanting to push Evan into anything too fast. He grips the sheets of the bed and enacts as much self control as he possibly can. He's getting hard again, but he ignores it in favor of focusing on the feeling of Evan's warm, wet mouth in one of his most sensitive areas. 

Connor's only bottomed once; it was a test more than anything, to see how the two of them felt about the change in positions. He enjoyed it, but he likes topping more. This, though? This is a completely different sensation altogether. He likes it _a lot_. 

Just as quickly as he'd began, Evan pulls away and looks up at Connor. His cheeks are bright red and his lips are shiny and he just looks so _pretty._ "How… how am I doing? Is this okay? We can stop if you don't like it." 

Connor resists the urge to roll his eyes. "Evan, no. I really like it. You can keep going." 

"Oh! Good. That's, that's good. Okay." 

Evan's mouth stops talking and returns to the task at hand. Connor reaches down to run his fingers through Evan's hair before going to grip his own cock, which is painfully hard and leaking by this point. He pumps slowly, trying to work in time with Evan's ministrations. 

Connor feels Evan spread his cheeks further apart, burying his face further into Connor, his tongue going deeper than ever before. Connor moans; he feels like he's getting close, but he has an idea he wants to try first. 

"Hey, can we pause a sec?" 

Evan immediately stops what he'd doing, head shooting up to meet Connor's eyes. He looks worried and scared. "What is it, did I do something wrong? I'm sorry, we don't have to-" 

"Hey," Connor cuts off Evan's panicked ramble to brush his fingers against his warm cheeks. "You didn't do anything wrong. I'm really enjoying it. But I have an idea. How about if we do this while I suck your dick at the same time? So that way we both get something out of it." 

Evan nods slowly. "Like… 69?" 

"Exactly like that." 

"Okay. But how should we…?" 

"Lay down, babe." 

Evan does as instructed, head resting against the pillows where Connor had previously been laying. Connor ducks down to kiss him, slow and hard. When they break, Connor whispers, "You're doing so good. So good for me. Let me make you feel good too, yeah?" 

Evan smiles and nods, so Connor takes that as his cue to climb on top of Evan. The position works out pretty well; Connor has a longer torso compared to Evan, so he's easily able to reach his dick while still making himself accessible to Evan's mouth. 

Connor is unsurprised to find that Evan is already hard. He gives him a good squeeze, causing Evan to moan softly, his hips twitching up as much as they can under Connor's weight. Connor doesn't waste any more time; he sinks his mouth down around Evan's cock around the same time that he feels Evan's tongue enter him again. 

They go like that for a few moments before Evan stops what he's doing. "Hey," he starts, his voice low and rough. "Can I use my fingers too?" 

Connor pops off of Evan's dick, a trail of saliva hanging from the corner of his mouth which he quickly wipes away. "Go for it." 

He feels a finger push into him; it burns for a moment but Connor is surprised to find that it sinks in easily without the use of any lube. They don't really need it, Connor is already wet and slippery there thanks to Evan. The next thing he feels is Evan's warm tongue slide in alongside his finger and the stretching sensation is incredible. He briefly wonders if this is something Evan would enjoy when Connor's getting him ready to bottom, but that's a thought he files away for later. 

He turns his focus back onto making Evan feel good. Connor squeezes the bottom of Evan's shaft before enveloping his mouth around as much of him as he can. He runs his tongue along the underside of his cock and swirls it at the tip, something he's come to learn that Evan really enjoys. 

But then. Then Evan picks up his speed, his tongue darting in and out of Connor so fast that Connor can't keep up. He moans around Evan's dick, and the vibrations must do something because then Evan's moaning too. 

Thank god Evan's mom isn't home. 

Connor squirms back onto Evan's face a little, trying to convey that he likes what's happening and wants it to keep going. Evan gets the message. He pulls his finger out and starts lapping at Connor with renewed vigor, sliding in and out much easier now that he's a little stretched. 

Following Evan's lead, Connor picks up his pace, sucking Evan off hard and fast. Evan starts squirming and breathing heavy, a sign that he's about to come. Connor isn't too far behind him, but he doesn't want this to end just yet. He gets another idea. 

"Not yet," Connor tells Evan, who whines a little at the command. "Let's switch." 

Connor hears Evan's head flop back onto the pillow. "Yes, oh my god please yes." 

Connor rolls off of Evan and they switch positions quickly, the two of them shaking, sweaty, and desperate. They don't waste any time at all; Connor spreads Evan's cheeks open and goes right to lapping at his hole, his tongue slowly opening him up and stretching him out. 

For Evan's part, he seems to be attempting to deep-throat Connor's dick right off the bat. Connor's tempted to tell him to slow down, that he doesn't want him to choke but it feels _so fucking good_ and honestly, Evan has done this enough before that he probably knows what his limits are by now. Connor trusts him. 

It doesn't last very long after that. The two of them are already so worked up that they probably couldn't hold out much longer if they tried. Connor is the first to come, shooting his load down Evan's throat who luckily swallows it without much difficulty. Connor gives Evan's hole a few more laps before reaching under him to grasp at his dick, pumping hard and fast. Evan's whole body spasms and he comes all over Connor stomach. 

Evan reaches under his bed to grab a towel, wiping up the mess before plopping down next to his boyfriend, obviously still catching his breath. Connor leans up and hovers over him, taking in the sight of how beautiful Evan looks right now before kissing him deeply. He lies back down, draping an arm over Evan's waist and nuzzling his nose into his sweaty neck. 

They stay like that for a few minutes before Evan rolls over to look Connor in the eyes. "That was so amazing. I love you so much." 

Connor quickly gives him a peck on the cheek. "I love you too. But you get the credit, it was your idea in the first place." 

"I know, but I never would have thought to switch. That was a stroke of pure genius." 

Connor laughs a little. "We're getting pretty good at this, huh?" 

"Mhmm," Evan agrees. He closes his eyes for just a second before opening them again. "I feel all sweaty and gross right now, though. Shower?" 

"You bet." 

And if round three occurs in the shower, well, neither of them are willing to admit that they're the one to blame. 


End file.
